Just Story
by ryukie001
Summary: ini hanya cerita tentang bagaimana Cagalli mendapat kehidupan dengan normal.  apa Athrun bisa mengisi kehidupan Cagalli?


*nyaaan~ fanfict yang seharusnya aku publish pertama, tapi aku simpan dulu.. ohohohoho ^o^

Buat penulisannya, masih rada jelek … heeeeheeeheee

chapter pertama aku buat dengan Cagalli Pov, tapi untuk chapter berikutnya aku akan membuat dengan normal saja. hehehehe

Berharap bisa mebuat para readers puas dengan fict yang aku buat .*ganbare readers san ?

Hehehe… mari kita lihat ceritanya~

Summary: Cagalli seorang pekerja keras yang masih single, dia tinggal sendiri dan tak punya keluarga yang lain, berharap seseorang bisa mendampinginya. Athrun adalah seorang direktur utama di perusahaannya, siapa yang menyangka bahwa dia telah memiliki seorang anak.

I'm not Own Gundam Seed or Destiny

Enjoy! ^_^

**Just Story**

Chapter one

_Cagalli Pov_

Suatu hari, dimana seorang gadis yang hanya selalu bekerja dia tidak mampunyai kegiatan atau aktivitas lain, namun hanya bekerja. Jika ada hari libur, yang ia lakukan adalah menyelesaikan tugas dikantornya atau membuat inovasi baru untuk kantornya.

Ya, itulah aku! Namaku adalah Hibiki Cagalli, ibuku meninggal disaat ia melahirkanku, lalu bagaimana dengan ayahku? Beliaupun telah menyusul ibuku sewaktu aku masih berumur 3 tahun, lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup sampai usiaku sudah 19 sekarang? Mustahil bagi seorang anak-anak bisa hidup sendirian tanpa asuhan dari orangtuanya, tentu saja akupun tidak bisa seperti itu. aku dibesarkan oleh nenekku seorang, aku mahir dalam berolahraga, dan akupun bisa menguasai beberapa bahasa.

Siapa yang mengajariku? Tentu saja nenekku sendiri, mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa seorang nenek bisa mengajari cucunya berolahraga seperti basket, badminton, berenang, voli bahkan sepak bolapun nenekku yang mengajarkan, namun beliau meninggal sewaktu aku duduk di bangku SMA, disanalah aku merasakan kesedihan yang amat pedih, karena mungkin waktu ibu dan ayahku meninggal aku masih tidak tau apa-apa, tentu saja ibuku meninggal saat aku baru saja dilahirkan, jadi mana mungkin aku tau.

'Ah! Lupakan! Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pergi bekerja' aku pergi bekerja tanpa menggunakan alat transportasi, kalian tau? aku hany berjalan kaki sampai kantorku. Sesampainya dikantor, oh! Hanya membutuhkan waktu 25 menit untuk sampai pada kantorku. Lalu aku memasuki ruanganku, aku memiliki 2 asisten yang selalu menyapaku setiap pagi

"Selamat pagi nona Cagalli" mereka menyapaku dengan senyum ramah, namun aku hanya membalas mereka dengan senyumanku tanpa membalas sapaan mereka, tapi mereka sudah biasa dengan keadaan pagi seperti ini, semua teman-teman karyawan menyebutku dengan 'Cold Woman' mungkin karena aku jarang berbicara atau menyapa karyawan lain makannya aku disebut seperti itu, 'Lupakan!'

Saat bekerja sesekali aku membuka handphoneku ini, setiap aku membuka hp ku tidak ada apa-apa, sepi, bahkan handphoneku juga bisa sepi seperti hatiku, 'Apalah gunanya cinta, toh aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu' tak terasa waktu bekerjapun telah habis, pasti kedua asistenku sudah menunggu diluar, aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menuju keluar.

"Saatnya pulang bagi kalian, terimakasih untuk hari ini" aku selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika kedua asistenku akan pulang "Baik nona, kami perimisi dulu. Selamat sore" merekapun meninggalkan kantor ini, bukan hanya mereka saja yang meninggalkan kantor ini, tapi seluruh karyawanpun sudah meninggalkan kantor ini, mungkin hany aku saja yang masih berada disini, aku kembali ke tempat kerjaku ternyata masih banyak berkas-berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani, akupun melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan tak terasa awan pun sudah menjadi gelap,

aku lihat jam pada tanganku 'Ternyata sudah pukul 9 malam, sebaiknya aku melanjutkan pekerjaan ini dirumah saja' aku beranjak dari tempat kerjaku dan segra meninggalkan ruangaku lalu menguncinya, tak usah menunggu transportasi kau langsung saja pulang dengan menggunakan kakiku, dan diperjalanan menuju rumah tepatnya didekat taman kota, aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis

'Apa itu? ah, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja' akupun berjalan semakin dekat dengan anak tersebut, perasaanku sangat takut namun aku beranikan diriku untuk mendekati anak itu 'Dia asli! Mengapa dia menagis?' aku berjalan menghampirinya dan menepuk sebelah pundaknya, dan gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatku

"Hey! kau tidak apa-apa? mengapa kau disini malam-malam?" aku bertanya pada gadis kecil itu, namun ia tak menjawab "Dimana orang tuamu?" ketika ku bertanya seperti itu dia semakin menganis dengan kencang "Hey!hey! jangan menagis" aku coba untuk menahan dia agar tidak menangis, namun gadis kecil itu tetap menangis, akupun berdiri dan berniat untuk meninggalkannya tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik bajuku, aku melihat kebelakang ternyata anak kecil itulah yang menarik bajuku

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mau bicara kan?" tanyaku padanya, namun ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya "Mengapa kau berada disini malam-malam? mana orangtuamu?" aku bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama "Aku –hiks- aku kehilangan ayahku –huwaaaaaa-" meski dia berbicara tetap saja dia menangis 'Dasar anak-anak'

"Baiklah, siapa namamu? Jangan menagis lagi ok? dan diman tempat tinggalmu?" sepertinya dia mengerti dengan pertanyaanku "Baiklah aku tidak akan menangis, namaku Allice, aku lupa dengan alamat rumahku" tentu saja, anak kecil mana mungkin bisa mengingat satu kalimat yang panjang dengan beberapa nagka didalmnya

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tau nomor telepon rumahmu atau ayahmu?" apa anak kecil ini tau nomor telepon rumahnya? "Aku tau nomor telepon rumahku +81*********" aku mengambil handphoneku yang tersimpan dalam tas baru pertama kali ini aku menelepon rumah orang lain

"Kalau begitu kita duduk dulu di bangku sana" ajakku pada gadis kecil itu, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memegangi tanganku layaknya seorang anak pada ibunya sendiri, lalu kamipun duduk dibangku taman, aku ketik nomor telepon yang diberi oleh gadis kecil itu,

"Sudah tersambung" kataku sambil melihat anak kecil tersebut, dia hanya senyum dan senyum 'nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep' aku langsung mematikan handphoneku dan melihat anak kecil itu

"Sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumahmu" tiba-tiba raut wajah anak kecil itu menjadi sedih kembali "Papa, dimana dia?" dia menangis kembali, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku peluk dia dengan erat seperti ibu kepada anaknya sendiri "Papa –hiks,hiks,hiks- papa"

"Sudah, nanti juga papa mu pasti datang" aku memeluk ia dengan erat dan ia pun membalas pelukanku 'jadi beginikah rasanya mempunyai seseorang yang bisa dicintai dan disayangi' akupun memluk anak kecil itu dengan perasaan yang begitu mendalam seperti pada anakku sendiri walau aku belum memiliki anak, aku lihat jam pada tanganku 'ternyata sudah pukul 11 malam'

"Allice! Allice!" aku mendengar suara teriakan yang sepertinya memanggil gadis kecil ini, "Papa!" Allice pun tersentak mendengar suara ayahnya "Apa itu suara papa mu?" dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan terus meneriaki ayahnya "Papa!"

"Allice! kau dimana?" aku bisa mendngar suaranya semakin mendekat "Allice disebelah sini papa" dia melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria dikejauhan "Allice!" dan seorang pria itupun menghampiri kami yang sedang berdiri untuk menunggunya "Papa!" Allice gadis kecil itupun memeluk papanya, begitupun juga dengan papanya memeluk dia dengan sangat erat,

"Papa, papa, papa, Allice sangat takut sekali" Allice pun menangis kembali dipundak papanya "Yosh, yosh sudah tidak apa-apa, papa disini sekarang untuk menjemputmu pulang" dengan begitu Allice berhenti dari tangisannya, aku hanya berdiri melihat mereka dengan tersipu karena apa? ternyata ayahnya Allice sangatlah tampan, dan dari cara berpakaiannya pun sepertinya orang kaya, tapi aku tidak berfikir pada hartanya, melainkan melihat dadanya yang bidang sukses membuatku malu-malu sendiri

"Papa, kaka inilah yang menolongku sewaktu aku mengangis dan sendirian" ketika mendengar hal tiu aku langsung fokus terhadap dunia kembali "Oh begitu? Terimakasih, kau sudah menemani anakku" dia tersenyum padaku "Tidak apa-apa bukan masalah bagiku" akupun membalas senyumannya, "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku "Tunggu! sebaiknya kau ikut pulang bersama kami, tidak baik untuk seorang gadis berjalan malam-malam sendirian" benarkah yang ia katakana "Oh, tidak usah. Lagipula rumahku tidak jauh dari sini" bodohnya aku, menolak ajakan seorang pria yang ganteng seperti itu "Baiklah kalau begitu, namaku Athrun Zala, dan ini kartu namaku. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku kalau tidak, kau bisa mengunjungi rumahku atau kantorku"

Aku mendapat kartu namanya "Baiklah" aku terima kartu namanya itu "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, ayo Allice bilang terimakasih pada kakak ini"

"Terimakasih ka…" aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku "Cagalli, namaku Cagalli"

"Terimakasih Cagalli nee san" aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya "Terimakasih Cagalli" mendengar yang satu itu "Oh, iya. sama-sama" lalu mereka pergi dan akupun pulang kerumah,tak berfikir panjang aku langsung masuk kamarku "Tampan sekali dia ya Tuhan, sayangnya dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak" dan akupun mengeluarkan kartu namanya "Athrun Zala, huh?"

…

"Papa, Cagalli nee san sangat cantik dan baik ya?" tanya Allice dengan riangnya

"Iya, dia manis. cantik, seperti ibumu dulu" jawab Athrun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Eh? apa papa?" tanya Allice dengan bingung apa yang telah dikatakan papanya tersebut, "Hm? Tidak. sudah kau harus cepat tidur!" perintah Athrun yang ternyata Allice telah tertidur pulas

"Cagalli, huh? Dia cantik, apa dia adalah wanita itu?"

Sorry masih jelek dalam penulisan kata… hontou ni gomenne ,

To Be Continue~

Review~Review~Review~Review

^_^!


End file.
